Mi vida nueva en la ciudad vieja
by HeavenDoor
Summary: Un conjunto de historias cortas, de cada persona que se entrelazan entre si.


**Prólogo:**

"La gente está llena de sueños. ¡Todos quieren tener algo de qué sostenerse! Incluso el menos creyente es capaz de poner su vida a manos de un sueño y es lo que consideramos la vida hacer realidad el sueño dentro del sueño. Me encanta la ideología de la gente, lo caprichoso que pueden volverse".

 **Capítulo 1: La Bella y la Bestia**

"¿Por qué?" Se repetía el joven que estaba delante a una puerta cerrada. Por la forma en que estaba mostrado el joven y su reacción estaba claro que fue tomado por sorpresa hace unos momentos, y ego, la puerta estaba abierta en ese entonces sin embargo un evento ocurrió para que llevara a que la persona que estaba dentro cerrase la puerta. A pesar de haber repetido la pregunta anteriormente dicha seguía sin recibir la respuesta de parte del contrario, había hecho un voto de silencio pareciendo como si el que estuviera allí se hubiera esfumado, o en el menor o mayor de los casos fugado, del interior. El hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta, se arrodilló en el suelo a asomar la mirada al interior sin obtener mayores resultados: para empezar la abertura era demasiado pequeña para que pudiese observar algo al otro lado y de todas formas, el vigilante le había llamado la atención y se tuvo que poner de pie. Cuando el vigilante se marchó a comprobar otras salas el hombre comenzó a murmurar palabras insultos hacia su personas. No parecía el tipo de persona en la que se pudiera confiar, no señor, era alguien que con solo verlo ya querías echarlo de tu casa, no solo la apariencia la personalidad la tenia completamente manchada de negro como los cabellos que le brotarán de todo cuerpo. "¿Eh? ¿Vas a abrirme la puerta o no?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Finalmente respondió la voz al otro lado de la puerta. Por el tipo de tono que dio estaba completamente exasperado de la insistencia del que se hallaba afuera. Y es que desde el interior del apartamento estaba una muchacha. Estaba cubierta de paños tras recientemente irse a duchar, ignorando todos los palabrería y súplicas del hombre esperando que tras haber acabado la ducha, ese, como ella le denominaba se había cansado y se hubiera marchado. Pero como vemos, su objetivo no dio resultados. "¡Eres una molestia! ¡Vete o llamo a la policía!" Fue su advertencia final.

Hubo un extenso silencio. Por la forma en que presuntamente había acabado, o sea el silencio, hicieron pensar a la joven, quizás había desistido y se había marchado. Y ella no podía más que sentirse aliviada en ese pequeño plazo de segundos que fácilmente se hicieron pasar por horas, se llevó la mano al pecho dejando escapar un suspiro que llevaba conteniendo toda la noche por lo que había pasado. Y es que no era para menos: el hombre era un estafador, y ella lo tuvo que aprender por las malas. La semana pasada había quedado sin dinero con el que pagar la mensualidad de su apartamento y estaba bajo la amenaza de que sería echada a la calle. Nublosa para pensar siquiera en una alternativa más justa, había sido recomendada por un amigo a un sujeto, que según un 'amigo' era el mejor postor. Dicho 'amigo' la guió hacia su objetivo y hasta ahí se marchó poco después dejándola sola en escena. Para luego pasar todo lo que pasó: logró pagar su deuda por el dinero prestado pero ahora tenía una molestia mayor y se trataba de ese hombre incluso a pesar de las continuas respuestas de que le pagaría lo más pronto posible él no hacia absolutamente caso y venía persiguiendo después de eso. "No vuelvo a hacer este tipo de tratos" y tras haber acabo de decir esas palabras el silencio finalmente terminó, y no fue por causa de un grito o un insulto provenir del otro lado. No señor, el ruido acabó tras un choque hacia la puerta. Debido a la masa del sujeto fue lo suficientemente fue el golpe para hacer ceder a la entrada, permitiendo al sujeto caer en la entrada y es que la muchacha soltó un grito que inmediatamente cubrió con su boca para voltear a los lados a ver dónde podía escapar. Se dirigió corriendo al pasillo hasta la sala buscando el teléfono con el que comunicarse con la policía.

"Serás puta" habló el hombre tras elevar su cabeza para comprobar el estado en que se hallaba la contraria: únicamente vestida con paños. Se puso de pie para seguirla a través del pasillo hasta la 'sala'. Cuando llegó a donde ingresó vio a la chica inclinada mientras apresuradamente escribía un número en concreto.

Él se enfureció, y por reflejos hacia su persona. No, hacia su seguridad se apresuró. Moviéndose con rapidez tomó del cuello a la muchacha antes de que siquiera llegase a emitir una palabra en el teléfono, el aparato quedó colgando a un lado, sin embargo el sujeto no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo por el teléfono casero su molestia era por la muchacha. Se sentía traicionado y juzgado cuando la culpable era ella por no pagarle lo que debía, era ella quien debía ir a la cárcel y no él. Él sólo hacia su trabajo, fue ella la que se involucró. Mientras repasaba su 'inocencia' por la cabeza su cuerpo marchó directo al baño aún con la muchacha agarrada en el cuello que buscaba a través de la fuerza bruta librarse de su agarre sin mucha suerte. La diferencia de fuerza era significativa, y es el que sujeto estaba bien formado y con una musculatura significativa en contraste con la muchacha que lucía una figura mucho más curveada y frágil en un color blanco nieve, a pesar de estar cubierta por los paños poseía un busto y traseros bien definidos. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa ante lo que tenía en mente en ese instante, dejando caer a la chica en la bañera la observó desde arriba con un aire de arrogancia, mientras ella sólo tocía para luego tratar de recuperar el aire.

"Te propongo un trato para saldar tu deuda" sin esperar a que la chica le respondiera, ya que estaba concentrada en la idea de respirar, prosiguió en su propuesta. "Vas a usar tu cuerpo."

"¿Qué? ¡Me niego!"

"Esa no era una de las respuestas." Casi por acción predeterminada dirigió sus manos hasta sus paños en un intento de arrebatarselos para dejar su cuerpo al desnudo.

Por supuesto ella se resistió, aferrándose a su privacidad para luego comenzar a gritar en busca de ayuda. Pero estos parecía estar dirigidos hacia ningún lado. El hombre sólo se rió.

"Por lo que veo estás sola" No lo decía como una simple pregunta, era una especie de afirmación suya. "No tienes ni amigo en que apoyarte, ¿verdad? Te encuentras sin nadie". Y estas palabras no eran más que una táctica para destruirle la moral a su cliente, para que dejara de luchar y se entregase. Y ese que lo estaba logrando, sus palabras tocaron ondo en su ser. Se veía a simple vista en su mirada, como ese brillo en principio se había oscurecido y agarre de su tualla se había aflojado. Él se consideró victorio, lamiéndose los labios ya podía imaginarse todo lo que iba a hacer. Es una pena que sus planes acabaran en un segundo.

Un fuerte golpe vino detrás suyo. El objeto contundente era un extintor de incendios.

"Yahiro..." Anunció ella al ver la figura de quien era su 'salvador', antes de caer inconsciente.

La policía directamente se había llevado el criminal que permanecía aún inconsciente luego de que los daños hacia la victima, la chica, habían sido mínimos. Y es que la chica, Souki Kamiya, estaba completamente ilesa y habían felicitado a Yahiro de haber llegado a tiempo antes de que la situación se hubiera puesto comprometedora. Los guardias se retiraron dejando a ambos jovenes en ese apartamento.

Al principio solo hubo silencio de ambas partes, hasta que Yahiro rompió el silencio.

"¡Vaya sorpresa me diste cuando me repicaste! Era la primera vez que me hablabas por tu teléfono casero, a pesar de que me lo diste nunca me hablaste por ese medio, siempre estabas comunicándote conmigo por medio de tu celular. Y era por esto que hace poco estaba pensando en eliminarlo, vaya sorpresta me tomaste cuando repentinamente me repicaste". El joven Yahiro no hacia más que esbozar una sonrisa, una sonrisa que rayaba la inocencia, aunque parecía más una sonrisa fingida.

"Viniste rápido." Susurró Souki.

"Tuviste la suerte del Cielo de tu parte, querida. Acababa de terminar una labor y repentinamente y por casualidad estaba a poca distancia de aquí cuando recibí tu llamada y tras escuchar los gritos me dirigí a toda prisa aquí. Agarrando cierto objeto en el camino como protección" comenzó a reir, aunque a Souki no le parecía gracioso.

"¿Labor? ¿Otra vez con...?"

"Algunas personas necesitamos con qué mantenernos a pesar de lo duro que sea el 'trabajo' que la vida nos toque".

Silencio.

"En fin, si quieres que me quede a cuidarte la noche estoy disponible. Al fin al cabo 'mi ayudante' se hará cargo del resto por lo que estoy disponible hasta que, claro, sea de día de nuevo".

Souki le observó de arriba a abajo tratando de comprobar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Pero a pesar de ser un experto en el arte de la mentira, Yahiro no estaba manifestando algun gesto 'extraño' como cuando acostumbraba al decir sus verdades a medias. Estaba siendo pura y completamente sincero ante su idea de quedarse para hacerla sentir mejor, y es que la idea de tener a alguien conocido cerca que la vigile y proteja no le parecía nada mal.

"Sólo por ésta noche."

"Será un honor."

Arrastrándo los pies directo a su habitación el joven la había seguido después. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se quedaba a dormir en su casa, ya se preguntaba que se pondría a hablar durante toda la noche para relajarla.

Fin del Capítulo 1

 **Próximo capítulo...**

 **Capítulo 2: Preludio Al Recién Llegado**


End file.
